A conventional copper clad aluminum wire was made by Texas Instruments Inc. as shown in FIG. 6, in which the wire is produced by clothing an aluminum core wire A by a copper strip C which however has the following shortcomings:
1. After clothing the aluminum core wire A with copper strip C, the scrap S of copper strip should be removed and the outer circumference of the aluminum wire should be further finished to increase production cost.
2. Whenever the aluminum wire A is exposed to the atmosphere, it will be oxidized to form an alumina film O on the wire surface to reduce its electric conductance, thereby influencing its function and market.
The present inventor has found these shortcomings and invented the present copper-plated aluminum wire.